


nervousness

by shit_hits_the_fan



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shyness, i love this ship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_hits_the_fan/pseuds/shit_hits_the_fan
Summary: hazu shyly asks tokuko on a date,,, also they r sort-of friends in dis fic :3
Relationships: Hazu Kashibuchi/Tokuko Kitagawa
Kudos: 2





	nervousness

Hazu was nervous. More then he usually was, which said a lot. He breathed in, and out. Tokuko wouldn't mind if he was nervous, right. She had tolerated him for the past few weeks, so would she mind if he did this? No, he thought, she wouldn't mind. Hazu walked over to her locker, and looked to see if anyone was there.

There wasn't anyone there, at least that he could see so he took the note he had written for her and placed it in her locker. He inhaled, and exhaled nervously. Hazu thought she would be practicing with the Drama Club, and he didn't want to interrupt that and embarass her. So he texted her instead, still nervous. He was usually never out of the sewing room for this long.

  
-

_hazubun : hey tokuko.. would_

_hazubun : would you mind,, checking your locker? sorry if its inconvenient i just,, hhh_

_🌹Queen of Hearts🌹 : Oh! I can do that, jysk it'll be in around 5-ish minutes since I gotta finish this sequence with Riku & Tsuruzo. _

_🌹Queen of Hearts🌹 : I have to wonder though, why didya leave me a note? U couldve texted me lol_

_hazubun : sorry!! i just wanted it to be more formal.._

_🌹Queen of Hearts🌹 : kk!! I'll check my locker now, seeya later._

-

He turned his phone off and walked around to a corner so he could see if Tokuko would say yes. He waited a couple of minutes until she appeared. Hazu was trembling, nervous and scared she would hate him. He knew it was illogical, but she just made him nervous. More then usual, in fact. She was always nice to him- at least in her own way - so he felt shocked someone was being that kind to him.

Hazu heard Tokuko reading the note, and immedietely got into position standing above her desk. The boy waited for her response, in which she whispered something he couldn't quite make out. But her answer was clear when he saw her enter the classroom. She smiled and walked over to him.

"What's this all about? All this formality and stuff, you really did plan it all out, didn't ya?" She chuckled a bit trying to make conversation. Hazu on the other hand, mumbled something like 'will you.. go on a date with me?' and hid his face in embarrassment.

The purple-haired girl twirled her long locks and asked him to repeat the question. What could he want..? she thought to herself, confused. That is, until the shorter boy spoke up rather suddenly.

"I-I.. uhm.. w-wanted to ask... if you would... go on a d-date with me? T-There's a carnival in town.. so I t-though.." His face was red as a tomato and Tokuko thought to laugh. But she didn't and hugged him. Honestly, Hazu was probably one of the only guys she would go on a date with and actually enjoy herself. Hazu was even more flustered at the sudden contact, but he accepted the hug. As she let go, she flipped her hair. "Of course I will, ya dummy-head!" She grinned, and took his hand and held it.

"We're gonna have the best carnival date ever, and you can count on that!"


End file.
